Let's Go Out With A Bang! Part 2
by MyLoveSongs
Summary: (Updated!) Part 2 of 5. Raccoon City is swarming with infected residents, Janel and Kaplan has escaped from the Raccoon General Hospital in order to find their missing friends while trying to survive the outbreak. Little by little, Janel's past is revealed and old friends are called in to help. Can they finally put a stop to Umbrella or will the pandemic continue? Rain/OC/Alice
1. Prologue

**From Aleeya**: This is based on a combination of the novelization, live-action movie, and the game. This takes place around the time Janel is unconscious than goes on from there. I hope you enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

(_**Narrator's POV**_)

"I want to know what went on down there."

"But sir, we don't know what kind of-" One of the numerous medics, a timidly looking twerp commented before Cain cut him off. He didn't have time for this – he needed information and the only way was to go look for himself though he could only guess after the information Janel gave him, if the Tyrant got out that means The Red Queen was protecting something and he could guess what that something is.

"Just do it." He snapped.

Janel, who he noticed was loaded gently onto the helicopter along with Abernathy, Ocampo, Kaplan, and that Matt person while the head security of this particular security detail who a former Marine and C.I.A agent by the name of Ward, gathered a group of his people. He could hear the whispers of the other members talking about Janel, yes she was an unique sight to behold but she was his and only his.

"Ready when you are, sir." Ward said sounding unenthusiastic as he snapped Cain out of his thoughts.

"Something bothering you, soldier?" Cain questioned a bit miffed. He absentmindedly noticed that the helicopter was already leaving for Raccoon General Hospital and mentally noted to check up on Janel after he was finished with this problem.

"I'm not even supposed to be here today." Ward's smirk could be heard even though his face was hidden behind the mirrored faceplate of the Hazmat suit. Cain used this time to dress appropriately for the mission, grabbing the spare Hazmat suit that another soldier handed him.

"Tough luck. One's down there somewhere and it's your job to find out what happened to him." Cain commented, dryly after he put on the suit.

"No disrespect, sir but if they took One and most of his team out, we aint got a snowball's chance in hell – Moving in, sir." He stopped his ranting as he quickly added the last statement after the ice cold glare on Cain's face suggested that he kept his mouth shut.

Armed with MP5Ks and dressed in white Hazmat suits, the seven-person team swiftly moved through the high ceilinged rooms of the Arklay Mansion in a tight formation. One of the team; however, probably Schlesinger, was lagging half a step behind the other six while Cain brought up the rear, just in case if shit hit the fan – he didn't owe these people anything...

Ward signaled for a person from his team, a woman by the name of Osborne who was the tech-head, to step forward when they reached the giant mirror that reached from the floor to the ceiling. She swiftly opened a panel with two knob switches beside the mirror which revealed a socket; she reached into her pouch to pull out a plug and plugged it in. The massive mirror smoothly slid open to the side to reveal a secret concrete staircase, the same suitcase Janel and the others stepped out from only minutes before they were captured. Osborne then pulled out a minicomputer and started tapping on the keyboard with glove covered hands.

"Sir, I still can't access the Red Queen. I should be hardwired into it by now." She stated, typing away swiftly.

"Try again." Cain commanded. If The Red Queen wasn't accessible that meant one of two things; first, it could mean that someone had shut her down which means that One's team was successful in that aspect of their mission or it could mean that she still wasn't allowing Umbrella to enter The Hive. Both was problematic in their own ways.

"Nothing, sir. The only way this could be happening is if the computer was totally fired." She stated, looking between Ward and Cain underneath her mirrored faceplate.

"One's team was supposed to shut down the computer and remove the memory." Ward stated.

"They did more than that – if it was just that, I'd be able to restart her in at least a limited mode. But there's nothing left to fire up – The Queen is dead." Osborne concluded which caused Cain to grind his teeth together. Giving Ward a stiff nod, the security head of detail signaled for his team to move down the stairs all the way to the bottom in a tight formation where the route was blocked by a giant blast door, Cain remained at the top of the stairs as back up.

"Open it." Cain instructed, his annoyance was almost present in his voice.

Ward nodded, giving another nod to Osborne who immediately entered commands into her minicomputer and seconds later, the door opened. Entering first, Ward and Schlesinger took point with MP5Ks ready to fire, soon the rest of the team moved in with Osborne and Cain bringing up the rear. Just as soon as they entered, a scream was heard then the slow, malicious rhythm of footsteps. Osborne pulled out a flashlight from her pouch and shined it ahead just as the sound of automatic firearms rung throughout the air ahead of them.

The light revealed Ward shooting into the crowd of incoming people as Schlesinger lay on the floor – his Hazmat hood had been knocked off and a pool of blood was forming next to his shredded neck that was missing a large piece of flesh and muscle tissue. His mouth was open wide in a silent scream with a thin trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and his eyes, they were wide and lifeless. Looks like Schlesinger was too slow as always but this time it cost him his life, too fucking bad.

Ward kept firing into the crowd but even as the bodies fell, more and more kept coming towards them replacing the ones that had fallen. They seemed endless and unstoppable. They moved in a fashion as if they were one entity but every now and then it seemed as if the fresh smell of blood caused them to become more aggressive.

"What the fuck are those things!?" Osborne shouted over the gunshots and shouts. She looked back at Cain who could see the fear in her eyes even though the glass was covering her face.

Cain was unresponsive; he simply stared down coldly at the destruction that was heading towards them. All of them seemed to be wearing dark suits or lab coats, all of them were filthy and covered in blood or other substances but the clothing was still recognizable as the strict employee dress code Umbrella had established for the underground facility.

All of their faces were vacant of emotions, they didn't show fear or anger as they were shot down. No, they continue on their march their way towards the fresh meat that was in front of them. But that wasn't the worst of it – a majority of them were missing parts, body parts.

One person's neck was bent at an impossible angle and another's throat was almost completely missing, only the exposed spinal column keeping their head attached to their body was visible. A man had both of his eyes missing and a woman had an empty hole where her cheek used to be. The five hundred employees who lived and worked in The Hive were dead and judging by their appearance they were all killed by the T-Virus. Now Janel's warning made sense, the Queen had locked down The Hive in order to keep the virus from leaking into the general population and it also explained why One and the rest of his team didn't make it out alive.

This was exactly what a small group of Umbrella's top scientists had predicted would happen if the virus went airborne. After the Arklay Mountain Incident which the S.T.A.R.S had investigated, Umbrella had managed to hush up that particular nightmare and moved the project underground which is the reason for the creation of The Hive which they hoped would keep the disaster contained if it ever happened again – it seems they were wrong again. Cain scowled at the thought, this was becoming more and more of a problem - something he didn't want to deal with. It seemed like he was going to have a lot of paperwork to do for the Chairman.

Even as Ward and another member of his team went down, overwhelmed by the tide of undead Umbrella employees, Cain pondered how this could have happened. Most likely, some overeager asshole must have decided to steal the T-Virus and antivirus to sell it on the Black Market. Who could it be? Janel? No, as must as she hated the Corporation she wouldn't risk the chance of people getting infected. Abernathy? Perhaps her friend Matt? Cain seriously doubted it; he also doubted One's own team would do that since he himself had handpicked them for the job. Perhaps Janel could enlighten him on the suspect once she awakened.

The gunfire continued but members of Ward's team that were taken down were now one of them. Schlesinger bit into his former teammate's shoulder, right through his Hazmat suit, the man Shane screamed out in agony. A non-infected member of the team panicked, he shot both the reanimated Schlesinger and the screaming Shane and the pair went down but Schlesinger jumped back on his feet and tackled the panicked Heddle just as a former Hive resident jumped on him and bit into his shoulder.

Osborne had already pulled out her Beretta and ran into the crowd, firing away. A waste of time, Cain thought as he turned and walked back up the stairs. Ward's team would keep the creatures occupied long enough for Cain to evacuate the scene. Cain heard the screams of Ward's team as they died one by one – they had served their purpose. Cain now knew what had happened in The Hive and that was all that mattered.

After all, life was cheap and who knew that better than him?

* * *

**There it is! The introduction! I just wanted to put something up for all the people who were waiting. The official first chapter should be up around the end of May. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review, fav, and follow!**


	2. 01

**Chapter One**

(**Janel's POV**)

_I remember when I was diagnosed with lupus, my mother was heartbroken even though the majority of people diagnosed with the disease live long and happy lives, I think she was always worried that I was a part of the minority, the small group of people who unfortunately did not survive. I was eight at the time; actually I had just had my birthday only a week before I had a horrifying seizure and when I collapsed – my head was sliced open by the sharp edge of a table and the blood wouldn't stop flowing, some of the rare signs of lupus._

_You know the white light that people who claim to have experienced near-death situations always insist they have seen? Well, I was now a firm believer. I vividly remember my surroundings were for the most part a pitch black vortex with small highlights of a light gray whirling around but there was also a white swirl of light about the size of a doorway in front of me – the air was light and heavy at the same time, maybe it was because I was in the "__middle world__", the world between the living and the dead. It also felt as if I was underwater because of the pressure of my body and also because my hair and clothing was floating around me. There was a flash of light and the next thing I remember is seeing my beautiful mother's worried face above me along with a doctor and two nurses, even they appeared to have been worried for my sake._

Unfortunately, the sight I was awakened to this time wasn't as pleasing. Opening my purple eyes, I instantly recalled The Chamber which was a large, bleached room about the size of a university classroom, in the middle was the rehabilitation tube I was inside. Fluorescent lights were on every inch of the ceiling, making the room appear twice as big and almost unbearably hot. The tube was surrounded by a dozen computer monitors and chairs were the scientists usually sat observing me but this time I was alone in the quiet white grave. Directly in front of me was a high-tech door and on the wall perpendicular was a large one-way window, tinted pitch black of course. My arms were pulled up against my chest as if I was trying to stay warm and my legs were pulled up to my chest as a floated midair in the green-blue liquid. My long hair was floating all around me. I could feel the pain aching where the wires were attached on my body; in my legs, arms, torso, and unfortunately head.

**Fuck! I hate these things.**

The rehabilitation tube reminded me of something out of the anime shows I use to watch when I was a kid, namely Dragon Ball Z; you know when Goku was being healed after his battle? Anyways, it worked the same as in the show without the breathing mask and unfortunately I was only wearing a thin paper-like but flexible material that was more like sheets than anything else, one covered my front side while the other covered the back, it only reached to about my lower thighs if that. I knew what I was wearing, this wasn't the first time Cain ordered for me to be taken in for testing and blood tests but he never used a paralysis drug. I felt numb but at the same time I could still feel pain and heat.

**Let's see if I can actually move now.**

Moving my fingers and toes slowly for a test run, I noticed I had no problems with the movement, in fact I could turn my head effortlessly, signaling that the paralysis drug and the medication that the Corporation had given me had finally warn off for the most part. The warmth and tingle sensation of my powers were right on the surface of my skin now and I forced myself to concentrate on the glass container I was in.

**Please work!**

My eyes started to grow hot as they changed into an eerie gray color, the veins around my eyes were more pronounced as a small spider web crack began to form in the glass as I continued to concentrate. Little by little, the glass begun to crack as the pressure of the unseen forced increased and the container broke just as quickly as it begun to crack, sending millions of pieces of glass shards falling around as the water broke free and the wires melted away from my body and turned into dust. The water evaporated as soon as it contacted the air outside of the tube while the glass turned into small pearl-like shapes, bouncing on the slick marble floor.

I instantly felt cold as soon as my power retreated back into my body and I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped down from the two-feet high tube, I guess I still couldn't control them too well. My eyes looked back and forth to see if anyone…or anything was going to burst into the room because of the noise I just caused. Nothing. It was silent for a couple minutes and I begun to drift off into my thoughts as my memories came back full force.

**Shit! Where are the others!? Cain probably took Kaplan in for questioning. He must be down in the cellars. Alice and Matt could be anywhere in the upper levels….This is going to be a bitch.**

I looked around the room again, stupidly enough to see if there was another way out of this room besides the door until I remembered something that could be useful.

**Hmm, I wonder if Cain ever fixed the design flaw in the card-swipe mechanisms that took over Umbrella's security doors. A sharp object could disrupt the circuits which causes the door to unlock. For my sake, I hope he didn't. It'll be the one good thing he has done for me these past two years…**

I glanced around; my eyes were then locked on a medical table with bloodied wires and a scalpel lying uselessly on the table. I grinned.

**Dumbasses, you would think they would know better than to leave sharp objects around me. **

Stumbling towards the table, I snatched up one of the bloodied wires while also grabbing a scalpel as well to use as my weapon just in case and made my way towards the high-tech door.

**I'm getting the hell out of here. There's no telling how long it's been…**

I leaned against the wall since my body was still weak as I poked and probed the locking mechanism with the sharp-tipped wire, listening closely until I heard the satisfying _'click'_ sound which brought a grin to my face. I positioned the knife in front of me but close to my body, as I inched past the door, I looked both ways of the bleak white hallway before turning right. The hospital was eerily quiet and I knew I was right….Cain's dumbass investigated The Hive and unleashed the T-Virus into the city. There were no doctors, no nurses, no patients, no support staff, nothing.

Raccoon City Hospital appeared to be the average city hospital but it was far from it…Umbrella controlled the majority of the hospital meaning that the hospital contained numerous secret hallways and rooms, like the cellar where Kaplan was being held. No one had a clue what went on in here and below the city.

Along the way I noticed a supply closet and decided to give it a shot. Bingo, a spare lab coat was inside. I mentally decided to thank the person who left it behind and continued on silently. I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I came to another hallway and looked around for the staircase that led down to the lower floors where my gut instincts were telling me that's where Kaplan was being held captive and defenseless. I noticed it not too far away from my current location, carefully making my way towards the door while keeping my eyes alert for any movement – dead or alive. All was clear. I was being to suspect that the undead had no since abandoned this area of town which means they were probably heading towards the more industrial part of the city.

Wasting no time, I descended the two flights of stairs and unlocked the security-coded door with the blood wire and stopped when I was at the semi-darkened hallway. It appeared some of the lights were out, but I didn't sense any of the undead nearby which almost made me breathe a sigh of relief. The hard part was finding which room he was in exactly, this hallway contained at least ten rooms that I remembered and I couldn't waste any time.

"Kaplan, Kaplan?" I whispered quietly against each door, pausing only for a few seconds to hear any sign that he was in the room. I was almost at the tenth room when I heard a faint, "here!" being called.

"Hang on for a second." I said into the door, I thought I heard a "like I can move". I expertly opened the door to see Kaplan hanging from the ceiling by the rope tying his hands above his head; he was about a foot off of the ground, with a few light bruises on his youthful but annoyed looking face. For a moment I wanted to laugh because it reminded me of an old mobster movie I saw.

"Get punched a few too many times?" I teased, walking into the room.

"They're assholes." He instantly replied back with a sour expression on his face.

"It's Umbrella after all." I returned, pulling a chair beside him since I was too short to reach. I jumped on it and quickly cut the rope with one fluid motion. Kaplan managed to stay somewhat on his feet, regaining his balance. He rubbed his wrists as he looked me up and down with an eyebrow raised.

"What's with the outfit?"

"Isaacs probably wanted to see me naked again." I said, jokingly while shrugging nonchalantly. His face was a cross between disgusted and confused.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, I forgot. You passed out. He's one of the scientists that used to look over me before I was taken to The Hive." I teased and informed, giving him a smirk as we walked out of the room and into the hallway, still keeping our guard up. We needed to lighten up the mood, the silence was killing me and knowing what was happening beyond these doors was making my anxiety even worse.

"Hey – I was knocked out. There's a difference." He protested, peaking around the corner before we climbed up the stairs. We reached the hallway I was kept in, just passing the room.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said before stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" His eyes questioning me as he turned to face me.

"Shhh." I whispered while closing my eyes.

Occasionally, I could feel beings infected with the T-Virus and I had a feeling that Isaacs added Alice and Rain to his list of Projects, meaning they were both infected with the virus and antivirus just like me though under different circumstances. Rain was actually bitten several times and Alice was infected by the water in Green's lab when she went to grab the gun from Spence. Kaplan was also infected due to his bite wounds. Matt was a different case though because he was infected by a Licker and Umbrella discontinued the research about those creatures so I wasn't really sure what they would do with him. Back on the topic, sometimes the ability didn't work but other times it does fairly well – this is one time I wish it did.

In my mind's eye, I pictured a 3D blueprint of Raccoon City Hospital. Ignoring the red dot that was beside me which indicated it was Kaplan, I tried to locate any of the three inside of the facility…. I went through the five known levels of the hospital and the secret lower levels with no luck. Of course.

"Damnit…" I complained quietly trying to push back a splitting headache.

"What?"

"..Sometimes I can locate person who are infected with the virus – if they are still alive in our sense of course. Alice and the others must have already left." Shaking my head, I replied with dread and sadness.

"….So, it's one of your powers?" Kaplan asked almost bashfully. I glanced at him as we resumed walking.

"Yes, I have about six of them but I can't control them too well." I informed.

"Where do you think they went?" He asked after a minute of silence, seems like the quietness of the hospital creeped him out too.

"If the girls are in the same state as me, they'll probably find a weapon and some clothes. Matt would probably just find a weapon somewhere." I out loud, recalling a weapon shop besides Kendo's Gun Shop not too far away from the hospital, it was near the St. Michael's Clock Tower.

"Sounds good to me."

When we finally reached the entrance to the building, the devastation could already be seen. All the vehicles appeared to be abandoned but their conditions were a completely different story; some were overturned, some on fire, others seemed to be in decent condition, a few had their headlights still on, a majority of them were covered in bloody handprints, and others were crashed – fire trucks, a Raccoon 9 news truck, quite a few police cars, and other vehicles appeared to be inches from each other if not merging into one another from the collision.

Telephone and light poles were lying across the street and over cars, paper and other debris was floating in the wind from the skyscrapers above our heads. I noticed some of the windows of a couple of buildings were broken with glass littering the street below; some of them hauntingly had blood dripping down the outside. The street was sprayed in blood but no bodies – living or undead. I felt the shiver of uneasiness run down my spine but I kept my brave face on. I have survived The Hive, I'll be damned if I die here.

"What the hell happened?" A newspaper blew its way towards us and I snatched it before it could drift away. The front-page made my blood grow cold in dread but it also boiled in anger, the headline read THE DEAD WALKS! Along with the large unmistakable picture that covered most of the page of the residents of Raccoon infected with the T-Virus. Their faces were different but also the same ….blank of emotions but the hunger of flesh burned in their eyes. I noticed the date: September, 29, 2000.

**It's only been two fucking days….**

"The Hive, Cain reopened it. That asshole never listens to me." I answered, glancing down at the horrifying sight before walking down the cold concrete stairs with purpose. I instantly headed towards an abandoned police car, hoping for any weapon.

"Hell yeah." I said, snatching the shotgun lying in the passenger's seat and then checked the glove box to find two Berettas – not bad, not bad at all.

**Seems my luck is changing a bit. **

I tossed Kaplan the shotgun and he checked to make sure it was full.

"Loaded." He pumped it.

"Do you know where the nearest clothing store is?" Kaplan asked.

**Right, he's not from around here… none of them are..were.**

"Around the corner." I replied, motioning my head in the direction.

"Let's get this over with." I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**From Aleeya**: Describing Janel's powers are difficult but if you've even seen X-Men: The Last Stand when Jean Grey is controlled by Phoenix, her powers are similar to hers. If that helps anyone! I'm using the Raccoon City map for reference while adding a few names to the buildings that aren't marked in case anyone wants a visual or gets lost with where everyone is located. Yes, I changed the year since I wanted it in modern times.

Next chapter will have some familiar faces - namely game characters.

I would like **at least 3 reviews** before I post chapter two. Please continue to fav and follow! I really appreciate it.


	3. 02

**02  
**

(**JANEL'S POV**)

"Ladies first." Kaplan jokingly whispered with a small sad smile on his face. I mentally sighed, carefully walking on the tar pavement that was covered in broken glass, debris, and unfortunately spatters of blood. I forced myself not to think of the people who had met their end on this street and turned into one of _those_ things, stalking their next meal in order to rip the living flesh off of someone else. I maneuvered our way around the corner past the St. Michael Clock Tower to where I remembered a clothing store named Reynolds's Sporting Goods was located which was our destination. The area was eerily quiet for the most part, only a few stray zombies were in the area but I didn't bother to take them out. There was no need to waste our energy and time since none of them where close by or haven't even spotted us yet. I could tell Kaplan's nerves were running wild and I had to give him credit for maintaining his cool.

"Hey, the alarm system may still be working. Open it slowly just to be sure. If it goes off, we'll have to high-tail it out of here and find somewhere else." I whispered to my companion, he nodded in acknowledgement. I could see the fear and caution in his dark eyes though he has gotten better at masking his emotions through his body language, he wasn't as jittery and jumping when this first started.

Kaplan carefully opened the sporting goods store's door, not sure if the alarm system was still working or not. If it was, we will have to move quickly but cautiously away from the sound, I knew the infected residents would be attracted to the noise. It seems like my luck was really looking up not only was the alarm system disabled, the store was also clear which I was thankful for. I was still a bit tired from using my powers earlier in such a short amount of time. We scavenged the store for clothing and weapons along with some camping gear such as binoculars, flashlights, gloves, backpacks, hunting knives, rope, and such.

I was in the process of putting on a light-weight black jacket when the veins in my left arm started to pulse, it felt as if ice shards were coming from my veins and ripping them apart as the blood flowed through. The pain was so ruthless that I collapsed on my knees while holding my aching arm.

"Cote? _Shit_. What's wrong?" Kaplan asked, running to my side but he was aware enough to keep his voice down. I let out a meek gasp before I bite my lip to keep from crying out as tears gathered at the corner of my eyes but I could see, we both could see, something crawling just underneath my skin. I rubbed the arm, pathetically trying to push it out of me though I knew it was impossible. The thing seemed oblivious to my attempts to push it out of my body and kept inching its way farther up my arm not breaking its stride in the slightest.

"Jesus. What is that?" Kaplan's curious but also disgusted voice breathed beside me while I shook my head, whimpering. He looked scared to touch it, not knowing if he would make it worse.

My mouth opened in a silent scream and then it was over as quickly as it came. The release almost made me shout for joy and I allowed a small gasp to escape from my lips before I cradled the arm to my chest.

"You okay?" Kaplan asked, placing a hand on my shoulder after hesitating for a slight second.

"I-I think Cain injected-d me with another virus… The T-Virus has never done this to me. I feel a little….spacey?" I informed almost breathlessly, confused as to why this had happen.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with these people?" Kaplan complained, helping me to stand as I leaned against the cash register counter, catching my breath.

"They don't have a conscious… They are heartless and greedy with no concern for human life." I said, bitterly…

We journeyed out of the store, keeping an eye out for any unwanted company. I managed to find an abandoned Glock 17 on the ground, of course there was blood not too far from it, signaling that the former owner was now in the legion of the undead. Kaplan snatched a flashlight beside an overturned car and pocketed it.

The air of Raccoon City was cool and tainted with the smell of blood, the smell of rain was also present as a small breeze blew our hair back slightly. A chill ran down my spine at the unnerving silence that surrounded us with a few exception of moans from the dead and their feet shuffling on the pavement.

"So, Cote. Do you have any family? ...Other than your father." Kaplan questioned, trying to make small talk as we skillfully peered around the corner. I gave him a bewildered look before I realized we have only known each other for only a few hours. Funny how quickly you bond with someone during a zombie apocalypse.

"Well, besides **him**. I have a little sister, half-sister, who is still alive I guess. We aren't close and my mother is supposedly dead from what **he** told me, I don't remember her much. Honestly, Nathan and Giselle were more like parents than what I had." I replied, quietly taking out two stray zombies that were too close for my liking.

"Nathan and Giselle? Didn't you mention them before we were taken?" Kaplan questioned, raising an eyebrow. I smirked in response. I suppose now would be a good time to get it off of my chest.

"You have a good memory... But I should have known you are a computer genius." I complimented, trying to change the subject.

"Boosting up my confidence isn't going to make me forget my question." He replied, I could picture him crossing his arms over his chest while scolding at me. I forced myself not to laugh at the image.

"Curious are we?" I teased, as we passed the sign that read _Central Street_. Before we left the sporting goods store, we decided to head towards downtown Raccoon City in order to see if Raven's Gate Bridge was still open but knowing Umbrella and Cain I was positive that it was seal – tightly.

"Cote." He scolded.

"Okay, okay. They work for the Umbrella Resistance agency, the same one that Matt is a part of. They took me in after I ran away." I replied as if it was nothing but I could feel the emotions stirring inside.

"From what exactly?" He whispered, keeping his eyes on the small alleyways and hiding places where the undead could be hiding. I stopped suddenly, not looking in his direction before I swiftly turned to face him – my face hardened.

"Charles told Umbrella that they could use me for experimentation instead of my sister. She was always the favorite in his eyes while I was simply the inconvenience." I shook my head to get rid of the negative emotions and thoughts flooding my head before I continued, "later I found out that he had been slipping the T-Virus into my drinks and food and studying me for any changes but he didn't know that Nathan who was posing as one of my teachers was giving me the anti-virus."

"How was he getting it?" The computer genius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Giselle. She was working undercover as a scientist there because of her background in genetics and medicine. They had known each other for years. The Resistance has teams scattered throughout the world in order to gain evidence against Umbrella and their true intentions. You'll be surprised at how many find the corporation suspicious. Unfortunately, after they gather a substantial amount of information, they mysteriously end up dead or vanish." Kaplan inhaled sharply.

"They were murdering people?" I nodded solemnly.

"In some cases they portrayed it as suicide, accidents of all kinds, or just label them runaways. Occasionally they try to frame them. Half of them end up dead or as one of their countless experiments. Richard Oakland is a good example. He was a well-trained operative, one of the ones that you could called an elite, with experience in the military and had double majors in computer forensics and science. He managed to hack into the Britain branch of Umbrella and learned about their new experiments – the Lickers, which are extremely dangerous as you saw," I paused as we both remembered the creature, "He managed to send us most of the information about the experiment and three days later he was found in his office with a single gunshot wound between the temporal and parietal lobes." I informed, pointing to the area where he was killed.

"A supposed suicide."

"Exactly."

Silence engulfed us as we continued to maneuver our way through the city streets and alleyways, trying to avoid as many infected as possible but of course it was unavoidable at times.

"Do you have any family?" I asked to break the silence and tension.

"Yeah, I have an older sister and my parents live in this cute house in the suburbs of California." He said with a smile.

"Is your sister my type?" I joked, raising an eyebrow with a smile. He rolled his eyes before shooting at the group of four infected who were waddling there was over to us.

"She's forty-seven and married with four kids," he stated, "besides I thought you and Rain have something going on." I sputtered out nonsense while a blush dusted over the bridge on my nose. I had been forcing myself not to think of the luscious and seductive woman since I woke up. Her eyes so dark, her hair soft to the touch, her lips – no! Stop it! Focus!

"You're thinking about the kiss aren't you?" He teased, pointing a finger at my red face before I slapped it away before swiftly pulling out a small knife and throwing it passed his head which stunned him. He heard something crumpled to the ground and turned to see a zombie on the ground with the knife handle sticking out of its head.

"Well, damn. Remind me not to piss you off." He whispered.

"Move along, Kappie" I said, pushing him forward.

The two of us had been killing off the undead as we made our way through an alleyway that wrapped around to in order to connect to several small business and the diner called Emmy's which was one of Nathan's must-go places when he was back in town. I froze when I heard a female's voice begging someone not to shot her before a man's voice shouted for her to get down, not even five seconds later a gunshot rung out.

"Maybe we should go another way –" Kaplan began to suggest but my legs were already taking me in the direction of the noise.

"Damnit, Cote!" I vaguely heard him shout. My eyes caught sight of the permanently dead cook laying less the five inches away from a cowering young red-headed woman who was staring up at a young male who wore a Cop uniform with wide blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I said, breathlessly though I strangely wasn't tired in the slightest anymore. The woman turned to face me just as Kaplan caught up to us, both of our mouths dropped at the same time.

"Janel?"

"Claire?"

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kaplan shouted, pushing towards them just as the chorus of moans begun to grow closer and louder, some were crying out in hunger. Claire was pulled up by the young cop as the four of us dodged the dumpsters and decaying corpses as the stretched their fingers to tear into our flesh.

**This was going to be another long day.**

* * *

**From Aleeya**: I know this chapter is fast pace and a bit blah but I will probably revise it and tweak it later on to make it flow better. But I just wanted to get it out for those who have waited so long. Yes, Janel knows Claire while actually both of the Redfields but probably not the way you think. More canon characters make their appearance in the next chapter as well as some of Janel's old friends. Also, if you are a BETA please let me know because I need your assistance for this story and _Into The Chaos_.


End file.
